blaineandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Side
My Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson is a song performed in "Dynamic Duets", the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine leading this song as a solo and The Warblers. In an attempt to get New Direction's National Championship Trophy back from the Warblers, Blaine goes to Dalton Academy. Upon arriving, Blaine is informed that the new captain of the Warblers is not Sebastian but instead a new student called Hunter Clarington. Blaine is informed that the Nationals trophy was used as bait to bring Blaine back and they let Blaine sing "My Dark Side". Blaine begins to sing as he sees some of his old friends. Hunter sits and watches, satisfied, as Sebastian and the rest of the warblers dance and sing and vocalize with Blaine. Towards the ending of the song, Blaine begins to enjoy it and sing with passion as Hunter joins the dance too. At the end of the song, Blaine unbuttons and removes his blazer. He hands it to Hunter but Hunter says "Keep it... Isn't about time you come back to where you belong... Blaine Warbler?" Lyrics Blaine: Uh-ooh Uh-oh oh, oh, There's a place that I know It's not pretty there and few have ever gone If I show it to you now Will it make you run away Will you stay Even if it hurts Even if I try to push you out Will you return? And remind me who I really am Please remind me who I really am Blaine with The Warblers: Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Blaine with The Warblers: Like a diamond From black dust It's hard to know What can become If you give up So don't give up on me Please remind me who I really am, yeah! Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Blaine with The Warblers: Don't run away Don't run away (The Warblers: Don't run away) Blaine: Just tell me that you will stay (The Warblers: Just tell me that you will stay) Promise me you will stay (The Warblers: Promise me you will stay) Blaine with The Warblers: Don't run away Don't run away Just promise me you will stay (The Warblers: Just promise me you will stay) Promise me you will stay (The Warblers: Promise me you will stay) Blaine: Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh! Blaine with The Warblers: Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Don't run away Don't run away Trivia *For unknown reasons, the title of the song is listed as "My Dark Side" on the album. The original name of the song is "Dark Side." Category:Blaine Solos Category:Season Four Songs